


All I Want to Do is Come Runnin' Home to You

by Sunnyoldbear



Series: Seblaine Week 2019 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Sebastian Smythe is Barry Allen | The Flash, Seblaine Week 2019, There's some homophobia in it, but only briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyoldbear/pseuds/Sunnyoldbear
Summary: Seblaine Week 2019 -- Prompt 6: Finish Your W.I.P."Why is it that you care so much about me?" Blaine asked, crossing his arms. "Because I have no idea who you are, and my boyfriend keeps saying I'm insane for thinking that you're following me and protecting me, but clearly if you just stopped me from yet another near death experience, so maybe he's wrong."The speedster looked Blaine in the eyes and slowly pulled down his cowl, his eyes downcast and a frown on his face. Blaine didn't know who he expected to see under that cowl, but seeing his boyfriend was not anywhere near his top ten list."Sebastian?" He whispered in shock, arms falling to his sides."Hey, mouse," Sebastian greeted softly.





	All I Want to Do is Come Runnin' Home to You

Sebastian ran a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath as he closed the door. The past few days had been exhausting. In fact, the past few  _ months _ had been exhausting. He had gotten a new job doing what he always wanted, being a Crime Scene Investigator. A forensic scientist, if you wanted to be specific. He had been hired at twenty-one, and had only worked a few weeks before being struck by lightning and put into a coma for nine months. Now twenty-two, and secretly a superhero with the ability to run faster than regular humans, he had been working his ass off at work, desperate to prove he could. He had worked for so little time before the accident happened that he thought he wouldn’t be hired back, but his boyfriend-god, it still sent a tingle up his spine when he even thought the word-Blaine begged and pleaded with the police department to keep him. 

Of course, Sebastian was extremely grateful. He had been dating Blaine for a few years now, since they were nineteen, and they had moved in together. Blaine had been by his bedside everyday while he was comatose. He loved his boyfriend immensely, and couldn’t think of a way to thank him for all he’s done. 

“Hard day at work, hun?” Blaine asked, coming into the kitchen, wearing one of Sebastian’s old Dalton hoodies. 

“Yeah,” he responded, turning his head slowly. Work was difficult on its own, and then being shoved  _ through _ a wall by a metahuman was even tougher. “God, you have no idea.”

Blaine smiled sympathetically, walking closer and wrapping an arm around his boyfriend. He leaned his head against Sebastian’s arm. “Wanna talk about it?” 

Sebastian shook his head, shifting so he could wrap his arms around Blaine, pulling him close. He just needed to hold him, that gave him levels of comfort he didn’t think possible. “It’s a tough case, mouse, I don’t want to scare you.”

“I’m a big boy, I can handle it,” Blaine hummed, nuzzling Sebastian’s chest. “Unless you don’t want to talk about it?” 

Sebastian didn’t know how to cover for the Flash part of his day, which tied into the case, so he simply shook his head. “Maybe later when I’m feeling better. What did you do today, baby?” 

Blaine pressed a kiss right over Sebastian’s heart, humming. “Taught the fourth grade kids  _ Popular _ today. Most of them loved it.”

Sebastian grinned, pulling away slightly from the hug. “I still can’t believe you’re going to be a teacher.”

“Believe me, if I could, I'd be working at Dalton again with the Warblers, but rules are rules. It’s been student-run for years, I’m not going to make them break tradition for me. Plus, I love kids.” Blaine smiled back, looking up. “Central City public elementary schools aren’t that bad.”

“Oh, staying just to teach the kids?” Sebastian teases, feeling a bit more relaxed as he talked, finally away from the case and superhero duties. “Not because your charming boyfriend works for the CCPD?” 

“Charming boyfriend?” Blaine echoed, confusion lacing his words. “Tell me who he is and I’ll happily stay here for him. Ooh! Is it Charlie? He’s cute.”

Sebastian smirked, noticing the playful tone, his hands moving down to Blaine’s ass instead of his neck. “Is that why you’re with me? To see Charlie?” 

Blaine laughed, nodding, wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s neck as opposed to his middle. “How’d you find out?”

“I have my ways,” he replied, kissing Blaine, who fought back a smile to kiss back. He squeezed Blaine’s ass, then pulled away from the kiss to pepper kisses all over his boyfriend’s face and ears, causing him to laugh and tilt his head to give him better access. He pulled away soon enough, pressing a last kiss to Blaine’s lips before smiling at him. “How’s dinner coming along?”

Blaine snorted, rolling his eyes, eyes focused on the cupboard. “Ramen?”

“Blaine no,” Sebastian scolded. “I don’t want ramen noodles again.”

Blaine shrugged, pulling away and walking to the cupboard. “Kraft Dinner it is.”

“Blaine!” Sebastian complained with a fond eyeroll. “No.”

“It’s the only thing I know how to make,” Blaine reminded. 

Sebastian laughed. “Do you want Subway?”

“...Yes…” 

“Get in the car, mouse.” Sebastian grabbed his keys again. “I kinda felt like eating out anyway. Maybe get a nice dessert.”

“You better mean a cookie,” Blaine teased, crossing his arms playfully.

Sebastian smirked at him. “Do you want that to be your new nickname?”

Blaine whacked his shoulder playfully. “Put your shoes back on, I want food.”

“Then you should’ve made some,” Sebastian teased him, walking back to the door to put his shoes on. 

Blaine mimicked him teasingly, slipping his own shoes on and going to the car, hand in hand with his boyfriend. As they sat in the car, Blaine went more in depth about being a student music teacher, and how he was loving it more than expected. 

While eating at Subway, after a small playfight where it was them (mainly Blaine) throwing wrappers and small scraps of food at each other, Sebastian left to go to the bathroom. He was washing his hands when he heard a crash and screams. His eyes widened. If that was a metahuman attack, then Blaine,  _ his  _ Blaine, was out there, defenseless. 

With a quick look around to make sure no one was watching, he sped out and got in his Flash suit, and appeared as quick as he could before running back, and his heart lurched as he saw Blaine staring at the guy, eyes wide in fear and blood already trickling down his forehead. Clearly, when the guy came and caused some of the building to collapse, Blaine had been hit. 

Sebastian felt rage surge through him, ready to protect his boyfriend with everything he had and hurt the person who had caused the pain. He looked around for the metahuman, and sped towards him.

“Scarlet Speedster!” The metahuman greeted, his eyes narrowed. “You got here quick!”

The Flash stepped closer, making sure to disguise his voice. “Leave them alone.”

“Why should I?” The guy hissed. “It’s not  _ them _ I have beef with, it’s  _ her _ . When I kill them today, their blood is on her hands, not mine.” He pointed to a young cashier, the girl looking terrified. 

“Leave them the  _ hell _ alone,” Sebastian spat. “They’ve done nothing to you, and whatever that girl did, she doesn’t deserve this.” 

“Of course she does! She broke up with me!” The man screamed. “She’s leaving me for a chick! A chick! Two girls in love?! She’s sick in the head!” 

“Why? Because she’s gay? It’s not a mental illness,” Blaine piped up, eyes narrowing. He covered his mouth instantly and tried to hide, and Sebastian’s gaze snapped to him. So did the meta’s.

“Why do you care? You gay too?” The meta hissed.

“So what if I am?” Blaine said, voice softer now. “Doesn’t mean anything.”

“You’re just as bad as her!” The man roared, punching the wall beside him and causing it to crack in numerous places. The cracks stretched across the ceiling, and Sebastian almost screamed when he saw they were above Blaine. Luckily, Blaine saw too and leaped out of the way, but screamed as a bit caught his leg. 

Sebastian was quick to speed, running to the lab momentarily and snatching the metahuman cuffs from Cisco’s hands, and putting it on the guy before he could do anything. Since Blaine had distracted him, it had been easy to defeat him.

“A battle easily won. Guess being hit by the particle accelerator didn’t up your intelligence,” He muttered as he stepped in front of the guy, who tried desperately to break free. He turned to Blaine for a second. “You okay… Sir?”

Blaine nodded. “I will be. Once this thing is off.”

“It will be soon. As soon as the cops get here to get rid of this guy,” he promised, looking back at the guy. “And you enjoy your last few moments of freedom.”

Just as Blaine said, he was okay. His leg was broken, but it was fine really. When Sebastian ‘came out of the bathroom’ to see his boyfriend hurt, he acted surprised, and let his worry show, being a bit too worrisome just in case, but Blaine kept waving him off. 

“I think The Flash is protecting me,” Blaine said a few days later, fiddling with the stuffed bear with a cast on its leg and crutches that Nick had got him. 

Sebastian looked up his casework he had brought home. “Yeah? How come?”

“He kept visiting me in the hospital, and he constantly checks up on me even when I’m not at the hospital. Work, getting food, all that good stuff,” Blaine explained. “Well, he hasn’t talked to me, but I’ve seen him. I don’t think he knows I know.”

“You must be imagining it, B. You do love him more than you do me,” Sebastian sighed, shaking his head, though he was internally panicking that he had been found out. Blaine knew? Oh fuck.

Blaine set the stuffed toy down. “I do not. I can’t love anyone more than I love you, Seb, but I am  _ not _ imagining this. I know I’ve seen him.”

“Are you sure?” Sebastian asked. “Why would he check up on you and only you? I’ve never heard anyone else say anything.”

Blaine shrugged. “As if I know. It’s sweet, but what if he’s doing it because he likes me?”

“I mean, I could leave hickeys on your neck for him to back-”

“Sebastian Smythe!” Blaine interrupted. “That’s not what I meant!”

“Fine, fine. But the Flash is  _ not _ checking up on you.”

But a few days later, when Blaine was limping down the street and was cornered by a few guys who were clearly ready to bash him, he saw a flash of red followed by yellow lightning, punching the guys to protect him. The guys, clearly frightened, scampered away, leaving them alone.

“Are you following me?!” Blaine snapped, turning his head. At first, he found it great, it felt as though the hero were there to protect him, but after his conversation with Sebastian, he was beginning to feel as though maybe Sebastian was right and the Flash  _ did  _ like him romantically. “How do you always know where I am?”

“Calm down, you’re safe,” The Flash assured, waving a hand. He looked around before picking Blaine up and speeding them to a rooftop that he knew had no cameras. The second he put Blaine down, the boy leaned against his crutches and whipped around, eyes blazing. Before he could even speak, the Flash beat him to it. “You can trust me. I won’t hurt you. I just wanted to answer your questions in private.”

Blaine didn’t hesitate to ask. "Why is it that you care so much about me?" He asked, crossing his arms, awkward because of the crutches. "Because I have no idea who you are, and my boyfriend keeps saying I'm insane for thinking that you're following me and protecting me, but clearly if you just stopped me from yet another near death experience, so maybe he's wrong." 

The speedster looked Blaine in the eyes and slowly pulled down his cowl, his eyes downcast and a frown on his face. Blaine didn't know who he expected to see under that cowl, but seeing his boyfriend was not anywhere near his top ten list.

"Sebastian?" He whispered in shock, arms falling to his sides, gripping his crutches again.

"Hey, mouse," Sebastian greeted softly. 

“But you… I… You’re the Flash?” He asked.

“Yeah, I am,” Sebastian took a step closer, holding out a hand. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, it was for your safety.”

“N-no, I’m not mad at you for not telling me. I’m a comic book fan, I know why secret identities must be kept just that,” Blaine reassured hesitantly. “I just.. Is that why you always save me?” 

“I can’t get my love get hurt,” Sebastian explained, nodding. “I love you too much.”

“I love you too,” Blaine replied, shifting slightly. “Do you have a team?”

Sebastian nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah. They uh… they kinda told me not to tell you, but I didn’t want you hating the Flash, because you’d be hating me, so I just kinda went against them… I can fight Cisco, it’s okay.”

Blaine snorted. “Cisco? Are they your only teammate?”

“No, Caitlin’s there too. But it’s just the three of us.”

“Four now. I’m on the team.”

“Blaine no.”

“Blaine yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title based on Runnin' Home To You from The Flash. 
> 
> I've had an outline for this for months, and since I didn't really have anything to fit today's prompt I just kinda wrote part of it  
Also I've never understood the plot device where someone gets pissed their friend/significant other never told them they're a hero. Like yeah dumbass it's for your own safety it ain't about trust
> 
> Original Google Docs title: forensic gay and pretty boy gay


End file.
